Se rompió la cadena que ata el reloj a las horas
by Klan-destino
Summary: UA Jazz, sexo, alcohol y el miedo a un futuro que nos aterra, ¿que puede salir de esta ecuacion?


_Mis estimados camaradas, antes que nada quiero pasar a desearles un feliz y prospero año nuevo, si lo se vengo de retraso ¿y que? Mas vale tarde que nunca jajajajajaja._

_Bueno hoy les traigo el fic mas crack en la historias de los fics cracks, de echo es la primer historia de esta pareja en toda la historia del FF en todos los idiomas latinos… ¿genial no? Es en serio, lo investigue jejejejejejejeje._

La música empieza a sonar lentamente, las primeras notas salen de las bocinas con una pesadez que la hace prácticamente insultante, la espera se volca monótona, solo han pasado unos segundos pero siento que el tiempo ha olvidado esta habitación, después los rasgueos de una guitarra rompen el aire y todas las pasadas sensaciones se olvidan en tan pronto la clave de sol llegan a mis oídos.

La música siempre ha tenido un grave efecto en mi, se dice que calma a las bestias pero en mi caso simplemente es una distracción mas para evitar que mi propia mente divague hacia peligrosos terrenos, la guitarra siempre ha sido una mujer despechada exigiendo venganza, se le acaricia o se le golpea, no importa ya que a la larga lo único que importa es lo que ella quiere, no es mas que una chica insegura tratando de ser el centro de la atención, ahora un saxofón se une a la diversión, es grave y suave al mismo tiempo, es la vos de los miserables y los parias aun demasiado locos como para aceptar el la realidad y tratar de endulzarla un poco, no es mas que el sonido de los Quijotes de este mundo, demasiado volátil se les une una batería, golpea con fuerzas, busca rápidamente integrarse a la música, como angustiado adolescente que aun no encuentra su lugar en la vida, aferrandose a la escasa seguridad que le proporciona gritar con todas sus fuerzas su confusión, lentamente un bajo se integra, es el único realmente armonioso en todo este sinsentido, el sonido del acercamiento y la comprensión, el puente que une desquiciados profetas con tiranos dominados por el mundo y me da verdadera pena que su sonido sea el que pasa desapercibido en medio de los furiosas desgarradas gargantas exigiendo se reconozca su existencia que son el resto de los instrumentos, aterrados ante la incertidumbre de estar vivos.

Ahora si podemos afirmar que la música ha comenzado, todas las notas que suceden una tras otras en un ritmo que no hace mas que mostrarnos la locura creciente a la que nos aferramos tan desesperadamente… y me gusta sobradamente eso, no es en si el ritmo o el estilo con el que toquen, por el contrario son solo un grupo de niños tratando de hacer música, pero el fuego con el que tocan me dice que ellos se consumirán tan atrozmente que como todos ellos que han seguido la senda del arte antes que ellos, por eso me agrada esta música, sigue adelante y espera encontrar algo mas allá de la vida y la muerte que valiera la pena, intuyendo su triste final no se dan la vuelta ante el camino que han elegido.

Y así como las personas mueren para dar paso a otras tan desorientadas como ellas estas notas también tienen los suyo, se van haciendo mas y mas lentas hasta que un susurro cargado de lujuria comienza a cantar, desde donde la veo me parece pequeña y frágil, es demasiado bajita como para tener edad de tocar aquí, pero no dudo que debe de tener una gran carácter si es capas de liderar a este pequeño grupo, su vos de gruesa, cadenciosa, tiene todas aquellas curvas sensuales y abruptas que le faltan a su cuerpo, aun así sobre el escenario mugroso tiene mas presencia que el resto de la banda y las emanaciones de calor desde las cuales domina el panorama hacen que el coñac en mi cuerpo parezca solo agua fría, por un delicado y breve momento ves con adoración esa vos que le canta al sadismo y la bondad, al vicio y la redención, a la pasión y la postrer perdición, que logro entender como multitudes pueden adorar a algún fanático megalómano que les da por su lado, y así como viene irremediablemente se pierde y volteo a verme a mi mismo una ves mas con la realidad que cada ves se me menos como mis sueños, y durante cinco minutos me compadezco por la facilidad con que me pierdo en mis cavilaciones, en verdad no fui hecho para este mundo.

Planeo irme pronto pero algo me ata al sitio, aun no estoy seguro de que es pero no es por la música ni por el alcohol, son las voces en mi cabeza que tratan de tomar el control pero ¿para que? Iniciar una orgia de sangre en honor a una deidad perdida entre mitos inhumanos no es mi estilo y mucho menos cosas mas sutiles como pinturas abstractas que den a conocer el mundo mi alma atormentada como hacen otros, mas enfermos que yo que tratan de reintegrarse el mundo que los enloqueció en un principio, así que simplemente no hago nada y me mantengo a la espera viendo correr el tiempo, quisiera poder hablar con alguien de esto pero se que terminare mal si les hablo del ruido constante y la constante furia en mi cabeza que se niega a abandonarme, al menos mi ira es un viejo perro fiel, es mucho mas de lo que se puede decir de mi.

Ella sigue cantando ¿pero a que? Por mas que habla no puedo entender sus palabras solo capto sentimientos de impotente soledad y amarga decepción, el saxofón toca bastante alto y la guitarra esta a un paso de lanzarse desde el abismo así que puedo deducir o bien le cantan al fracaso de las utopías y sueños que muchos llegaron a creer o bien solo es el lamento de una chica despechada ante un novio idealizado al que coloco en el centro del universo, me inclino mas por lo segundo, por que estamos en un abarrotado bar y que este no me parece una reunión de viejos espartaquistas.

Así que ella le canta a lo que tuvo y ya no tiene, es un viejo drama del cual pocos se salvan, solo los niños muertos demasiado prematuramente, que nunca tuvieron edad para ilusionarse pueden sentirse orgullosos de decir que nunca han perdido nada.

Y ella sigue cantando, canta y se aferra al micrófono con una mirada vacía al tiempo que sus palabras relatan historias de amor y sacrificios, de homicidios y cuchillos, de ruletas rusas y fría lluvia que empapa los sentidos, y yo, yo escucho una vos que me dice que estoy destinado a mejores cosas que un trago de alcohol.

Así que en un acto de desafío a mi propia locura pido caballito tras caballito y entran a mi cuerpo como debe de tomarse el tequila, de un golpe y sin pensarlo, y entre trago y trago y mirarle las enormes tetas a una camarera trate de racionalizar la extraña atracción que siento por esta cantante plana como tabla de planchar.

Fue hace una semana, estaba en mi departamento viendo una película pornográfica, nada de gore o de zoofilia si es eso lo que quieren escuchar, no había niñas en batas de seda ni penes enormes que hacen sangrar vaginas con colorante mientras se enfocan en las expresiones de la cara, simplemente veía un viejo porno a la antigüita, fácil el chupa, ella chupa, el esta sobre ella, ella lo cabalga, el esta sobre ella otra ves y al ultimo el clásico facial cuando tocaron a la puerta y tuve que subirme los pantalones y apagar la televisión, era ella, una adolescente pequeña, frágil y que entro como un huracán a la sala, se sentó y me dijo que si me quedaría parado en el resquicio de mi puerta, le pregunte quien era y que quería, dijo que buscaba a Szayel, mi viejo compañero de departamento para un trabajo, aun no se que es lo que la llevaba ahí pero definitivamente no era el chiflado de pelo rosa con el que vivo, no soy una persona cortes y eso debió de notarse ya que bastante algo apenada me dijo que si molestaba algo importante no tenia problemas para volver mas tarde, le dije que no, no es que en ese momento me importara pero definitivamente no quería que me echaran la bronca así que trate de hacerle la platica, dijo que se llamaba Rukia, así me entere que ella estudiaba canto y conocía a Szayel por sus clases de expresión artística, no pudimos hablar de nada mas cuando el llego con dos botellas de tequila y viendo sus planes mejor me retire y dije que tenia que ir a recoger unas cosas, alcance a sonreírle y darle un pulgar en alto, el es un cabron hijo de puta, le conocía ese truco ya empleado varias veces de emborracharse y emborrachar a una desafortunada para después decirle que creía era gay, y llevársela a la cama en un intento de demostrarse lo contrario, era un viejo clásico y aun me sorprende de que le funciona.

Regrese un par de horas después, y me encontré un espectáculo bastante deprimente, sobre la alfombra Lugo dormía con el torso desnudo sobre sus propios vómitos y Rukia lo miraba casi con lastima, no sabiendo que hacer en esta situación simplemente me acerque como frikie ante un tomo clásico del hombre araña , le dije que al parecer se habían sobrepasado de tragos y ella dijo que si, que habían puesto algo de Jagger esperando que le mostrara algo novedoso pero que al parecer el equilibrio le había fallado, Lugo había caído de espaldas y el golpe en su cabeza debió de ser bastante fuerte ya que pasaba el tiempo y el no se despertaba, y ella no iba a levantar a ningún borracho que pretendía seducirla con el viejo cuento de la homosexualidad, solo pude reírme del asunto y apurar el trago de la mesa, de esa manera fue como comenzamos a hablar, me contó que toca en una banda de rock-jazz y que estaba segura que una ves sacaran su LP podrían firmarlos, se le notaba bastante emocionada cuando le mencione que yo tocaba la guitarra eléctrica y hablamos de numerosas bandas, ya con varios tragos encima dijo que apagáramos la música para poder poner algo de se celular, le dije que apuráramos otro caballito y puso la banda sonora de varias películas de chicas, ya con varios tragos encima me dijo que le gustaban mucho esas canciones, casi excusándose me dijo que ella sabia perfectamente que esas canciones eran cursis y ridículas, que eran tan dulces que daban caries pero que no podía evitarlo, simplemente le recordaban épocas mejores cuando aun era una adolescente, dijo que no se arrepentía de ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado en la edad adulta pero que como todos tenia un sitio al cual pretendía esconderse, un sitio el cual siempre se anhela e idealiza y que aunque sonora tonto su adolescencia con su hermano mayor era su mejor época, por supuesto solo asentí ante esto pero me pareció una tontería, todos tenemos un sitio idealizado en el espacio tiempo pero siempre es mejor dejarlo ahí, la amargura y desencanto cuando realmente estamos ahí puede ser abrumadora, lo se, yo estuve ahí. Y Definitivamente el ángel que me cuida murió cuando un terrible ser desplumo sus alas y lo lanzo al borde del abismo y yo demasiado incapaz de salvarme, incluso a mi mismo lo deje morir.

La vida no es mas que la suma de numerosas casualidades, no tiene valor y mucho menos sentido, no es mas que un cúmulo de batallas hasta que te llega la hora, y cansado de eso grite nunca mas, la liberación esta pavimentaba de caos y anarquía, pero nunca se nos dijo que era lo que pasaba cuando el caos y la anarquía te sacan un ojo y te dejan un año en la cárcel… y la verdad es que me salio barata la condena. Buscar tu lugar seguro, como lo llama ella generalmente es un golpe de amarga realidad. Pero por supuesto esto no es algo que hablar con una chica con varios tragos encima con la que te puedes acostar.

Le pregunte que como era posible que se considerara una adulta si aun estaba en la universidad y por lo que me había dicho era de mi misma edad, le dije que los adultos eran panzones, conservadores y solo pensaban en comprarse una casa, que habían abandonado todo lo espontáneo en pro a la seguridad de sentirse aceptados.

-Los adultos son los que pueden votar, yo voto, soy un adulto, anda sírveme un poco mas de tequila.

Me dijo que si ambos somos músicos porque no tocábamos algo, agarre mi guitarra y toque algo de Barricada, cantamos juntos animal caliente y eso debió de ponerla jariosa porque se me acerco en mas de una ocasión, cuando termine de tocar y acomodaba mi guitarra agarro mi nariz y para abrir mi boca para respirar me beso, fue un beso rápido y suave, como el de una chiquilla tímida aprendiendo las sensaciones que pueden producir labios y lenguas ajenas, nos separamos, de puntillas acaricio el parche en mi cara y me dijo que la llevara a mi cuarto ya que pretendía que le hiciera el amor toda la noche.

Decidí que ella de ahí no se iría caminando cómodamente y eso me provoco besarla, fue diferente, robado, furtivo, casi clandestino, como el beso que se le da al amante guerrillero. pero le dije que primero termináramos el tequila que aun nos sobraba, bebimos caballito tras caballito mientras que continuábamos con nuestro repertorio de viejas canciones y entre canción y canción me besaba con aun mas torpeza.

- Mi hermano.. mi hermano siempre me dicen que tengo que ahorrar, que la estabilidad de un país se mide de acuerdo a los ahorros privados y públicos que tienen, el es economista… lo ves ya estoy hablando como una adulta, siento que me pierdo, siempre hago lo que me ordenan, lo que me ordena mi hermano, lo que me ordena la escuela, lo que me ordena la vida, estoy cansada de eso, estoy harta de no poder ser yo, a mi modo me he vuelto como ellos, simplemente obedeciendo ordenes, ya ni siquiera me odio a mi misma, solo estoy cansada, llévame a tu cuarto y cojéeme toda la noche, eres enorme, tu amigo debe de parecerse a ti.

Fue en ese momento en el que perdí todo mi autocontrol y ya nada de lo que paso pudo evitarse, al final no fui mas que una triste alma infiel ardiendo en deseos en el templo de mis lamentos, se inclino ante mi y me desabrocho los pantalones, saco mi pene del boxer y con pequeñas mordidas y lametones lo introdujo en su boca, se notaba el esfuerzo del asunto y dudo mucho que estuviera acostumbrada a hacer algo semejante, trataba de tragar la mayor cantidad posible. Un jadeo, dos y tres mas salieron de mi garganta, era pequeña así que alcance su entrepierna y comencé a estimularla, introducía mis largos dedos poco a poco, y como mis gemidos uno, dos y después tres entraron en ella… estaba lista.

Le arranque los zapatos de piso que traía dejándola solo en mallas altas y ella misma se quito su vestido negro, la cargue mientras balbuceaba que tenia que ir a verla el siguiente viernes a El Necio, el bar donde tocaría con su banda… y aquí estoy, aun recuerdo su cuerpo ligero y suave, la manera en que mordía mi labio inferior hasta dejármelo hinchado, esos senos pequeños que cabían en mi boca con un sabor tan delicado, sus piernas que se retorcían y se movían con una gracia de bailarina, que se enredaban alrededor mío, su interior suave y el culo estrecho que estrene y que deje lleno de semen.

Mis pensamientos súbitamente te ven cortados cuando escucha que empieza a cantar algo que yo no me esperaba en ese momento, en golpe de súbita rabia dijo que la vida sin pasiones no merece vivirse, que todos somos victimas de la maquinaria fría e insensible buscando nuevas victimas y que al anochecer entre últimos alientos y espasmos del veneno solo nos queda perdernos en ellos, en nuestros impulsos y deseos, fue cuando reconocí que canto una ves mas, solo que ahora frente a muchas personas, Animal caliente.

Ella termina de tocar y se baja del escenario, se enjuaga el sudor de su frente y se le acerca un tarado de cabello negro y sonrisa de retrasado mental con fingida cara de niño malo se le acerca y ella lo esquiva y da un rodeo por las mesas, yo pienso en que tal ves tenga razón y finalmente si ya somos unos condenados sin esperanza ¿Por qué no aferrarnos a lo que tenemos y puede ser? y la miro a ella una ves mas, se para de golpe y me ve, tal ves si es cierto que solo volví por ti, sonríe, si nena, he regresado.

_Muchas gracias por leerme, ustedes son rock, y no se resistan, se que les gusto jajajaja, no sean mendigos déjenme un review dándome su opinión._


End file.
